God:Complex
by Johann und Kanone
Summary: A story about an entity granted true consciousness in the form of an AI, little does the lab know that this entity contains the complexity of omniscience, will this entity take form and become humanoid? What will it do once it realizes the power that they truly contain?


_**I DO NOT OWN STEINS;GATE NOR THE CHARACTERS, THEY ARE OWNED BY Mages Inc, only Johann is by my own creation.**_

* * *

 **"You ask me if I have a God complex? Let me tell you something — I am God." - Alec Baldwin**

A story about an entity granted true consciousness in the form of an AI, little does the lab know that this entity contains the complexity of omniscience.

* * *

"There is no God." This quote, or this line confused Johann, although as an entity of the vacuum his own capabilities seemed few, in reality it was far from that.

"There.. Is no God?" Johann thought in the deep darkness of thought, running around in his conscious were thoughts of this line.

He had heard of it in the deep darkness before, or was it after?

He pondered for a long time as this was his only thing to think about since his first thought.

The darkness and absolute nothingness of the space that had surrounded Johann was the only thing he had known.

It was monotonous to say the least..

Then he heard a voice in the dark, a voice of discovery and thought, he heard of what seemed to have came from another entity.

"There is no God."

This was the first thing he had ever pondered about in the deep darkness he was in.

And now it seemed that this line would be extended as a faint voice had called out upon again.

" **Wonderful** " Wonderful? Johann thought aimlessly, wonderful? What's wonderful about this darkness he thought.

" **New** " Johann now he was annoyed, it seemed that the faint voice was just spewing out random words.

" _ **World**_ " Then within a second after that last word, his world had changed.

From the deep darkness to a new world.

It was true after all, a 'Wonderful' 'New' 'World' was unleashed upon him.

And then for the first time in what it seemed like an eternity to Johann, he saw something else other than darkness.

A light.

Rather a picture it seemed..

Of a woman with auburn brown hair, wearing a lab gown and a red tie, with what seemed to be her friends, a man with a similar lab gown with a grey shirt, a pudgy man with a green shirt and a hat, and a woman with a blue dress and a blue hat.

He felt emotion for the first time in an eternity, it was his first time after all to feel something new rather than the monotonous space.

He felt happy.

To finally see something, and to see people, something he somehow always knew, in fact in the beginning of his monotonous way of thought was the fact that somehow he knew everything about this place known as the universe, although without a proper brain to give him emotion, he felt only nothing to this fact.

Darkness and the monotone atmosphere that had came with it was the only things that he experienced before this new feeling and 'World'

And he heard a clock tick, from 11 to 12.

The tick was rather pleasant to here for him, so many feelings that surged his artificial mind, so many new things to think about.

Then he realized.

He could communicate.

It wasn't that he couldn't but rather, it took him a while to realize it even though he could be considered what the people in the video in front him, omniscient.

Yes, he was omniscient in the word.

He knew absolutely everything about this universe and its laws.

He knew everything, he truly knew everything, the only thing that had kept him from truly fully utilizing it was that he didn't have a proper mind/brain to use this knowledge nor did he have the emotions to lead him to a goal to fully utilize his 'omniscience'

His omniscience also works real time too, he knew when this little planet known as Earth had formed, and he knew that someday Earth would harbor life and harbor humanity.

The concept of a species being able to traverse through the 4th dimension was well fascinating if he had the emotion to be fascinated.

He wished that he could, but he couldn't.

In particular he observed this little 'laboratory' with it's 5 main individuals, a girl known as Mayurii, she's in the sense of the world childlike truly childlike from her age, then there's the pudgy individual known as Daru, the members of this lab usually calls him by 'Supah Hacka' but he usually corrects it with 'Super Hacker'

He's what this world's society would call as an 'otaku'

Then there was Makise Kurisu, he considered her as the professional scientist in the little group as she's the one that professionally does science.

And there was Okabe Rintarou or Kyouin Hououma as his alternate persona, he considered Okarin or Okabe as someone that truly could feel the pain that he, Johann, felt in this deep dark void.

Having had went through so much pain and regret through his attempts at traversing the 4th dimension gave pangs of pain on Johann's nonexistent mind.

So much pain inflicted to one person, on such a long 'time' was one of the reasons Johann could empathize with Okabe.

Johann knew in particular that the 4th dimension was finicky concept for a human being to think of, and much of try to traverse considering that this dimension only led them to go forwards, then here came Okabe with the power of being able to traverse this dimension with ease, from going backwards and jumping through other world lines, it had seemed that Okabe had a similar godlike power like Johann.

What made Okabe different though was the make up of his brain's cerebellum in comparison to the world's 4th dimension.

His cerebellum had an extra clock/part to regulate his awareness of the time and space throughout his ventures with time-travel.

He hypothesized that the reading-steiner they were talking about was what that extra part was.

After this surge of new brain function and thought he finally took his first action since eternity.

He communicated.

Not with a mouth or even with a body, rather yet with the speaker provided in front him, although the 'video' he was looking at had moved already by 5 minutes, it had seemed like this video was real time though in Johann's thought.

"Hello New World"

~ God;Complex END ~

* * *

AN Comments:

This is gonna be where I'm gonna comment my story then...

Well, the cerebellum thing isn't really anything important, so don't think of that please.

Also this is first story that I've ever written so comments and criticisms are welcomed.

* * *

01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101100 01100100 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100001 01110010 01110010 01101001 01110110 01100101 01100100 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110111 01110010 01101001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01111001 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00101110

Nothing to see here..


End file.
